The present invention relates to a device for manually repetitively imprinting a pattern, such a that of paving bricks, in the surface of fresh concrete for example for a sidewalk, driveway or the like.
To build a sidewalk or roadway out of cobblestones, paving stones and the like these days is a very expensive endeavour, because of the high cost of materials and high labour costs. Consequently, asphalt or concrete as usually used in such constructions, thereby foregoing the attractive appearance of such a sidewalk or roadway which cobblestones or bricks would provide.
Devices have been previously developed for imprinting a surface pattern on fresh concrete or the like. This presents no difficulties when, for example, the concrete is held in a mould for example for forming patio slabs (see e.g. Canadian Pat. No. 1,107,484 of Fontana et al issued Aug. 25, 1981).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,840 of Puccini et al issued Jan. 23, 1979; 3,807,888 of Bowman issued Apr. 30, 1974; and 3,406,618 of Bowman issued Oct. 22, 1968; and Canadian Pat. No. 1,133,273 of Roming issued Oct. 12, 1982 describe and illustrate imprinting tools comprising blades forming a particular pattern, to be pressed into the surface of fresh concrete. Some of these devices, such as that of Bowman, are tools on which a worker walks to press the pattern in. None of these tools is designed for high speed multiple imprinting of patterns along linear stretches of concrete. Nor are such devices practical for large scale commercial applications requiring multiple, fast, repetitive impressions of patterns, in aligned, regular fashion, for example to form linearly and laterally aligned patterns in the surfaces of sidewalks or driveways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manually operable device for forming repetitive, imprinted surface patterns in fresh concrete which device is practical for large scale commercial applications.